The present invention relates to creating a date window via a computer system, and more specifically, to creating date window based on the detection of a current date via the computer system, and input data input by a user of the computer system.
Today, using computer systems, users require the ability to select data records based on date windows manually created by the user. Specifically, the user manually computes date ranges and inputs the computed date ranges into the computer system to retrieve data records corresponding to the computed date ranges.
Manual computation by a user can be very time-consuming. Therefore, there is a desire for a more efficient way to create a data window and to retrieve data records associated with the created data window.